


Sam Winchester

by nebulein



Series: Icon Meme drabbles/ficlets [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Dean, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Insight, Post-Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2006-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had thought he knew what a broken Dean looked liked. After the crash he thought again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I'm just playing, please don't sue.
> 
> So I did this meme once, that went kinda like this: _"Comment with an icon of yours and I'll write you a drabble for it."_ Well, rules were first time you get a drabble, after that you get a ficlet. Here's what I came up with. (Sadly I forgot to save the icons along with the drabbles, but it's too late now. *sighs*)
> 
> Written for autumnfades, although I ignored her icon and instead wrote something for this one: .

Sam had thought he knew what a broken Dean looked liked. After the crash he thought again. 

Sam’d seen Dean _wounded plenty times, bruises discoloring his brother’s skin, blood oozing out of nasty cuts, Dean’s skin pale and waxen as his heart was giving up. After Dad had died and they burned his remains, flames licking at the limp body and the sickly sweet smell of burning human flesh in the air, Sam thought he understood what a broken Dean looked like. In fact, staring at the pieces that once composed his brother, Sam had trouble seeing Dean at all._


End file.
